Poyezd Railworks
Poyezd Railworks, also referred to as Poyezd Manufacturing, Poyezd Rail Cars, and simply Poyezd, located in , , Vodkayomics is a Vodkaslavian manufacturer of Steam Locomotives, Electric Locomotives, and Rolling Stock. The company is the oldest Railcraft Manufacturer in Vodkaslavia, having been founded in 10,015 B.O. History Early History TEXT HERE The World War TEXT HERE Olsteamian Rule TEXT HERE Reunification TEXT HERE Today TEXT HERE Products Steam Locomotives Poyezd 0-6-0 ''Blume'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 0-8-0 ''Unity'' The Poyezd 0-8-0 "Unity" is one of the original four locomotives produced by Poyezd Railworks. It was designed for long haul freight trains across the Vodshkavic Islands. It is capable of pulling twenty-five cars on its own and has a max speed of 82 MPH. As Vodkaslavia expanded, this engine was soon switched to be used for short-haul lines as larger engines were built for actual "large" distances. The Unity has no leading wheels, eight driving wheels, and no trailing wheels. It has a relatively large boiler-to-firebox ratio, with approximately one quarter of the total boiler area being firebox. The Unity is one of the most produced engines in Vodkaslavia with a production rate of over two thousand a year. Poyezd 2-4-0 ''Ajoura'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 2-6-0 ''Western'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 2-8-0 ''Crayol'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 2-8-0 ''Prisma'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 2-8-2 ''Leader'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 4-6-0 ''Scotch'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 4-6-4 ''Atlantis'' TEXT HERE Poyezd 4-6-4 ''Hawk'' The Poyezd 4-6-4 "Hawk" is a large freight engine, designed to haul fifty cars on its own and has a max speed of 86 MPH. It has the ability to be hooked up to other locomotives to add hauling power. The Hawk has four leading wheels, six driving wheels, and four trailing wheels. It has a small boiler-to-firebox ration, with approximately one eighth of the total boiler area being firebox. The Hawk is produced at an approximate rate of one thousand a year. Poyezd #-#-# ''Name'' TEXT HERE Electric Locomotives TEXT HERE Armored Rolling Stock TEXT HERE Frieght Rolling Stock Open Hopper The Open Hopper is an open-top hopper designed to haul heavy bulk goods such as rocks and ore. Most cars can handle anywhere between 80 to 125 tons, depending on the size of the car. Mechanical Rolling Stock Alpha Caboose The Alpha Caboose is the original line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Alpha Caboose utilizes a Cupola, either centered on the caboose or offset towards the rear-end of the caboose. Beta Caboose The Beta ''Caboose was the second line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Beta Caboose utilizes an Extended-Vision Cupola, either centered on the caboose or offset towards the rear-end of the caboose. 'Gamma Caboose''' The Gamma ''Caboose is a newer line of cabooses produced by Poyezd Railworks. Cabooses provide shelter for crew at the end of a train, who were long required for switching and shunting, and to keep a lookout for load shifting, damage to equipment and cargo, and overheating axles. The Gamma Caboose utilizes a Bay Window, placed in the center of the car. '''Passenger Rolling Stock' TEXT HERE See Also * The United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia * Vodkaslavian Railcraft Manufacturers * Vodkaslavian Railway Companies * Spirit Railworks, LLC. * Arkhip * Orlov Industries * Ugol' Locomotives * Deckeroll Industries * Zinovy * Isidor Trains Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Railroads Category:Manufacturing Category:Industry Category:Vodkaslavian Industry